Words I Wish I Could Say
by Missywoot1124
Summary: Gilbert is a Jew in a concentration camp. All he can do is stay alive and think of his memories. Bad summary is bad. The story is a lot better than the summary. I promise. Rate M because I'm paranoid.


**Hey guys. I read a book called "The Boy Who Dared" by Susan Campbell Bartoletti. It's a true story about a boy who spoke his mind during WW2 and ended up at a concentration camp. I know it's terrible to say this, but it gave me inspiration to write this fanfiction. .**

**I hope you guys enjoy it? .**

OoOoOoO

Its Day 218. I sit up in my cell and I let my eyes adjust to the light. I scratch at my untamed, silver hair and get up off of my cot. As I stretch I glance at my arms. They are defiantly thinner than when I arrived at Sachsenhausen.

The small latched door in my cell slides open and I'm greeted by a small amount of water and stale bread. I take the food and gratefully eat it.

Being in a concentration camp, I've learned to be thankful for what I have. I have food, I'm alive, ...That's about it.

As I nibble at the bread, my thoughts wander to when I was a child.

OoOoOoO

_I sat at the table with Vati and my little brother, Ludwig. My brother was only two years old at the time, I was six. In fact, it was my birthday._

_My brother was a very picky eater as a child. Vati almost had to shove food down his throat just to get him to eat._

_"Vati?" I said, taking another bite of my breakfast._

_"Gilbert. Don't talk with your mouth full." He said as he finally got my brother to swallow his food._

_"What are we doing for my birthday?"_

_He sighed. Money had been tight lately. "Probably not too much."_

_After breakfast Vati walked me to school. Soldiers glanced our way as we passed. This made Vati nervous but I didn't understand why._

_I sat at my desk as my friends Mathais and Elizabeta approached me._

_"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Schneeflocke!" Mathais said. I laughed. _Scheeflocke_, or snowflake, was the nickname Mathais gave me on our first day of school because of my hair._

_The teacher came in and we began our studies for the day._

_After school, I walked home with Elizabeta. We lived in the same apartment building._

_Saying goodbye to me, Elizabeta disappeared behind the door to her home on the first floor. I climbed another flight of stairs to get to my own home. Walking through the door, I was greeted by Vati sitting on the floor with Ludwig. _

_I joined my family as Vati pulled out a small box. "Happy birthday, my son."_

_I opened the box to see a gold necklace with the Star of David on it. I smiled. "Danke, Vati!"_

_He unclasped the necklace and put it around my neck._

OoOoOoO

I sit on my cot and think about my necklace. I wonder where it has gone.

Footsteps echo down the hall. I freeze and quietly pray. _Dear God. Please don't let it be me._

The steps go past the door to my cell. I count tem more paces before they stop. I hear the sliding of a door.

"Oh Gott! Nein! Bitte!" a voice wails.

I hear someone throw a punch, most likely the guard. "Halt die Klappe." Another voice says.

The wailing stops, but a thump is heard. Then dragging, the slam of the door, more dragging.

The dragging sound goes past my door.

_Lord help me. Help all of us._

OoOoOoO

**Translations:  
**_Vati _- Dad

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Schneeflocke! _- Congratulations on your birthday, Snowflake!

_Danke, Vati!_ - Thank you, Dad!

_Oh Gott! Nein! Bitte!_ - Oh God! No! Please!

_Halt die Klappe._ - Shut up.

**And to clear things up before I get questions:  
Sachsenhausen was a concentration camp in Germany.**

**And yes, Mathais and Elizabeta are Denmark and Hungary. But I guess in this fanfiction they are neither Danish nor Hungarian. I guess they're German. o.0 *just now realizing this***

**Usually I don't write this kind of stuff. I just have some ideas for this because of that book. And I know that Gil is very OOC. Not sure how you can be an awesome asshole in the time of Nazi Germany. **

**I'm also not sure how often I'm going to update this. Depends on how many little ideas pop into my head.**


End file.
